User blog:Mystia Lore./How to gather a decent amount of resources in a short period of time
Whatever I will say here is from my personal experience with the game. I may say things that are not the most optimal way to do the things, I want to help a maximum of people ! I have noticed on several pages on this Wiki, especially the Events pages, that a lot of people are worried about the fact that they will not have enough resources to do/farm the next Event. Rather than explaining each time how they could play the game to increase their resources, I'll explain everything here. What do you need to know It's important so please consider all of the followed things : - I have a lot of free time so I can send my expeditions almost whenever I want - I assume you can do Expeditions such as number 37 and 38 (Who requires to clear a lot of other ones before, even some longs expeditions such as number 25 and 26). If it's not the case, you can still run Expeditions 2, 5 and 6 everytime. - I don't use Akashi's Arsenal at all. I don't do any kind of upgrade, even if it's cost almost nothing - I have 4 repair docks and 3 construction docks available - I have 250 slots for shipgirls. This can affect players who can't go over 100 slots when it involves duplicates or some rare shipgirls. - I live in France so my Daily reset time is currently at 10:00 p.m. It revert to 9:00 p.m. during Fall and Winter. - The purpose of this article doesn't take into account the leveling of the ships, so no 3-2, 5-4 or whatever spam you can do when you want to level a ship. This is resource-gathering focus mostly How I gather resources What do I use - Mutsuki, Kisaragi & Satsuki K2 (Any other Daihatsu-carrying DD will be fine. If you don't have any, regulars DD will be fine too) - 6 Daihatsu & 2 T89 Daihatsu (If you don't have any, it will only be a little slower to gather resources, nothing to really worry about) - 5 Destroyers dedicated to the Expeditions. If you want to be extreme, Mutsuki-classes and/or Kamikaze-classes are the best choice because low resources consumption, but anything who is not something like Shimakaze or Akizuki-classes will do the job (For example, currently I'm using Akatsuki, Isonami, Miyuki, Samidare and Suzukaze for the job) - 16 Drum canister (For expeditions such as 21 - 37 - 38) - 3 Destroyers and 1 Light Cruiser sparkled (Morale equals or higher than 50). Almost anyone will do the job correctly except for Agano-classes and Ooyodo for CL if you REALLY want to save the maximum of resources. My Equipment Setups - Mutsuki @ 2 Daihatsu & 1 Daihatsu T89 (3 Drum Canister otherwise) - Kisaragi @ 1 Daihatsu, 1 Daihatsu T89 & 1 Drum Canister (3 Drum Canister otherwise) - Satsuki @ 3 Daihatsu (3 Drum Canister otherwise) - Other DDs @ 3 Drum Canister - Sparkled ships : Nothing, but if you really want more ressources, you can use more Daihatsu-carrying ships like Asashio-classes, Kawakaze K2, Verniy, Abukuma & Kinu K2 etc... Dailies Quests The main objective is to allow Expeditions fleets to return right when the Daily reset comes in. Let's says, for example : Fleet 2 doing Expedition 2. Send it around 9:30 p.m. (Satsuki is here - It will give me 115 Ammo & 34 Steel) Fleet 3 doing Expedition 6. Send it around 9:20 p.m. (Mutsuki and Kisaragi are here - It will give me 95 Baux) Fleet 4 doing Expedition 5. Send it around 8:30 p.m. Around 9:55 p.m., stop going to the main screen of the game and stay either on the Organize, Supply, Refit, Docking or Factory menu. You can navigate between them but the main objective is to not return to the main screen at all in order to avoid to trigger the return of any/all the expedition fleets. When the clock shows 10:00 p.m., go directly into the Quest menu and select the dailies quests D2 (3 Dailies Expeditions) / E3 (Repair 5 ships) / F5 (Craft an equipment) and G2 (Do modernisation 2 times), then you can return on the main screen and allow the expedition fleets to return to the base. By doing so, you have already completed quest D2 (+100 fuel/ammo/steel/baux) and you can select the 10 Dailies expeditions quest. Send all of the 3 fleets on the same expeditions again immediately after you supply them (Don't forget to use another sparkled ship if any of the 4 for the Expedition 5 is not sparkled anymore) To spare even more resources, when you repair ships, use Lv1 DD dupes you didn't resupply before. The repair time will be short and the resource cost to repair them almost equals to 0. Don't scrap thoses dupes yet, save them for the last Daily Arsenal Quest F9 (Scrap 2 ships) or G2 (Do modernisation 2 times). When you are at 3000 buckets, it's OK to use buckets on bigger ships to not waste the gain of more buckets. Speaking of the Dailies Arsenal Quests, for the first one F5 (Craft an equipment), go 10/10/10/10 (+30 fuel/ammo/steel/baux) and head to the next one F6 (Craft a ship). For this one, go 30/30/30/30 and use a torche if you have (+20 fuel/ammo/steel/bauxite) and move to the next one F7 (Craft 3 equipments). Once more, do 10/10/10/10 3 times to gain 70 of each resources when you complete the quest. For F8 (Craft 3 ships), go 30/30/30/30 3 times and don't use torche now (+110 fuel/110 ammo/210 steel/10 baux). And finally, do the last F9 (Scrap 2 ships) by scraping the dupes you used for the repair quest (+50 baux) Sorties Dailies Sorties Note : '''If you have any Weekly quest still going on, don't hesitate to select them too !' How I proceed : - Do Bd1 on 1-1 with a DD you want to sparkle and a Lv1 DD dupe without any equipment on it as escort (Low levels I-168 are fine too) - Do Bd2 also on 1-1 with a DD you want to sparkle and another Lv1 DD dupe without any equipment on it as escort (Thoses dupes can also used for Repair and Scrap quests) ''Note : If you use Low levels I-168, keep them until they reach around Lv5. Do not use them as decoy after they reach Lv10 because they can steal MVP away from your flagship because of Opening Torpedo. Why Imuya and not any other SS ? Since she has only 10 HP, her repair time will remain very low even if she is a 1/10 (Under Lv5, it will almost never reach more than 5 minutes). Maru-yu is even better at this role since she has 6 HP, but in order to get her, you need to do LSC and thus spent large amount of resources. If you have any left, use them instead but otherwise, Imuya is the best choice among the SS (And she's the more "common" among them, can drop quite easily on 1-5C and 1-5I - At this point, you will unlock Bd3 (10 enemy fleet to beat), Bd5 (Sink 3 Transport ships) and maybe Bd4 (Sink 3 CV/L) or Bd6 (Sink 5 Transports). Do Bd3 and Bd5 on 2-2 with a light fleet (I use 2CL 4DD but anything else is fine too) in order to reach node D or G. It's random most of the time, unless you reach E, in which you can go to G more often if you don't have any CV, CVL or AV. The objective is to clear Bd5 (And Bd6 when it's there) as quickly as possible. After that, you unlock Bd7 (Defeat 5 bosses in World 2). Depending on your luck/mood/still have time for it, you can choose to clear it or not (The randomness of World 2 may allow you to clear Bd7 in 5 sorties or like 20+ sorties). If you choose to not clear Bd7, keep sparkling ships in 1-1 until you complete Bd3 and from now on, do litteraly nothing else but Expeditions until the next Daily reset. If Bd4 is active, send a fleet to 2-1 to sink 3CV/L. Note : There is a bug in the game that is very nice for players. If you have both quests Bd5 and Bd6 active and reach a Transport node with only 2 Transport nodes, by sinking the 2 ships, you will clear Bd5 with only 2 Transports instead of 3 ! Clearing Bd7 Since I have a lot of ships, I can use 4 fleets without worrying about the morale (Note : you can do it with only 1 fleet which you can send 'continually but the low morale could affect your results') Fleet 1, 2, 3 & 4 : AV Flagship, 2CV, 2CVL, 1SS Map : 2-2 Only ! Currently in my case : Fleet 1 : AkitsuShima / Zuikaku / Shoukaku / Zuihou / Shouhou / I-13 Fleet 2 : Commandant Teste / Graf Zeppelin / Aquila / Hiyou / Jun'You / I-14 Fleet 3 : Mizuho / Unryuu / Amagi / Chitose CVL / Chiyoda CVL / I-26 Fleet 4 : Chiyoda AV / Hiryuu / Soryuu / Ryuuhou / Houshou / I-401 Note : Mizuho is quite rare (5-3 Boss drop / LSC / Event), AkitsuShima in even more rare (Event only or 6-4C & 6-4L) and if you didn't get Commandant Teste during Fall 16 Event, you can't have her by now. '''You can use both Chitose and Chiyoda in AV forms' (and even Dupes if you really want to stick with AVs) or anything else you have in your base, except for BBs to reduce resource consumptions and avoid a 2nd shelling phase, who would increase the risk of getting a ship being damaged too much (If you run into a fleet lead by a Ru-class Battleship, cross your fingers for your CV/Ls to sink her in the aerial opening phase or in 1 shot)'' For SS, anything goes, from Maru-Yu to Ro-500. their role is to tank the enemies's attacks. Of course, the randomness of the game can heavily damaged your subs in 2-1A or 2-2A, and if it happen, don't risk the life of your SS and retreat ! The main objective of this kind of fleet is to annihilate as much enemy ships as you can in the aerial opening phase. In nodes like 2-2A, you can even sink every abyssal ships in the aerial opening phase (It can even happen or other nodes and even bosses nodes, but it's rare). - The 4 CV/Ls must have at least 2 Torpedo bombers (Blues planes) and 1 Fighter (Green plane). For the last slot, use whatever you want but if you have Saiun, put 1 on the smallest plane slot among your team. - The AV role is Anti-Air Cut-in in case of Wo-classes at the boss node & clear any remaining foe that could have survive the aerial opening strike. The best equipment Setup is Akizuki guns + Air Radar + Midget Submarine (Or anything else in case of AkitsuShima / Commandant Teste). If you don't have Akizuki guns, use a Type 91 or Type 94 Anti-Air Fire Director ; and if don't have any of thoses, just use Midget submarines & regular AA guns (Green) + radar - The SS role is to clear any remaining foe that could have survive the aerial opening strike, so give her you best torpedoes. When a fleet return, switch to another fleet and you can instantly go on the map. Why I choose 2-2 over the other maps ? - 2-1 have more enemies CV/Ls and thus increase the bauxite consumption (And is totally random on every nodes) - 2-3 can be an alternative but it don't has any bauxite node (Bauxite is harder to recover than the other resources), always has to travel across at least 2 nodes (More resources consumed) and has strongers bosses/dead-end enemy fleets (Like Elite Ru-classes sometimes). Of course, if you're an adept of the Orel Cruise religion, go in this map instead - 2-4 is too long and have too much strong enemy fleets + even more randomness with the compass. Forget this map, save it only if you do Quarterly quests. - 2-5 is a special case too. Save it only for monthlies clears and quests. Of course if you plan to clear it, don't forget to activate quest Bd7. 2-2 is the best choice in my own opinion since... - You will always reach a Bauxite node and thus reduce the Bauxite consumption of you fleet. - You can reach the boss node immediately without crossing another battle node - You can at least try to manipulate the compass with AV in your fleet if you're on node E. - 2 out of 3 bosses compositions are rather easy to deal with and won't affect your Bauxite too much - Transport nodes can give you between 2 and 4 Transport ships to sink, helping a lot when you have to clear Bd5, Bd6, Bw3 and Bw4. - Drops are rather generous for beginners. All of the Kongou-classes (Except Haruna for some obscure reason), Kaga, Soryuu, Yayoi and Hamakaze can drop on the boss node ; and Fusou / Yamashiro can drop on every nodes of the map Of course, the randomness of the game can troll you and send your fleet 5 times in a row on the boss node without reaching a Transport node for Bd5 (Happened to me more than once), or not allow you to reach the boss when you try to clear Bd7 + It have a Dead end node (Which give you a Torche instead of an enemy fleet). Transport nodes can have a Ru-class BB sometimes and finally, if the boss node has Wo-classes, your Bauxite consumption will increase a lot. But hey, it's Kantai Collection, so expect a lot of randomness. After clearing Bd7 Clearing Bd7 unlock the final Daily Sortie Quest : Bd8 (Sink 6 Submarines). This one is rather easy to do and it's all depending on your weeklies quests. go either to 1-5 with 2DD 1CL 1CVL, including at least 1 ship that can do OASW in order to easily pass 1-5A ; or go to 1-6 if you still need to clear the resources bar (Which can help recover even more resources !) If you still have to finish Bw1 / Bw5 / Bw10 : Go to 1-5 and reach the boss node. If all of the weeklies above are done, you can even bring any kind of fleet you want (With at least 1 ship capable of OASW to deal with 1-5A) and stop either at 1-5C or 1-5D, assuming you have S-ranked both nodes A & B Expeditions Schedule Time for Expeditions This schedule works mainly for me, but you probably need to adapt to your own time zone. You can resupply expeditions fleets immediately and send them again on expedition without worrying about morale (Except for Expedition 5 who need sparkled ships) Fleet 2 (Expedition 2) : 10:30 p.m. / 11:00 p.m. / 11:30 p.m. / 0:00 a.m. / 0:30 a.m. / 1:00 a.m. / 1:30 a.m. / Either do Expedition 2 until 4:00 a.m. or switch to an Expedition 21 run with the addition of a CL equipped with 3 Drums Fleet 3 (Expedition 6) : 10:40 p.m. / 11:20 p.m. / 0:00 a.m. / 0:40 a.m. / 1:20 a.m. / 2:00 a.m. / 2:40 a.m. / 3:20 a.m. / 4 a.m. Fleet 4 (Expedition 5) : 11:30 p.m. / 1:00 a.m. / 2:30 a.m. / 4:00 a.m. At 0:40 a.m., you will complete the 10 Dailies expeditions quest (+150 fuel/+300 ammo/+300 steel /+150 baux). Depending on which hour you're going to sleep, you can switch from Expeditions 2 and 6 to 21 / 37 / 38 depending on your needs. Night Expeditions At 4:00 a.m. or earlier if you can't stay awake too much at night, prepare fleets for bigger expeditions. I consider that you will restart playing the game around earlier than 1:00 p.m. Sparkled fleets will of course have a bigger chance to find more ressources (Even more with Daihatsus) No specific resources focus : Send 3 Expeditions among the following : 9 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 21 - 24 - 35 - 36 (Before 4:00 a.m.) - 37 - 38 - 40 Fuel Focus : 9 - 24 - 38 Ammo Focus : 13 - 21 - 37 Steel Focus : 12 - 37 - 38 Bauxite Focus : 11 - 24 - 35 Bucket Focus : 9 (Full Sparkle) - 13 - 14 Expeditions during the day When to launch expeditions when you can manage your fleets all the day in order to let them return at 10:00 p.m. (For next daily reset). You can send them earlier if you have other obligations. Expedition 5 : 7:00 a.m. / 8:30 a.m. / 10:00 a.m. / 11:30 a.m. / 1:00 p.m. / 2:30 p.m. / 4:00 p.m. / 5:30 p.m. / 7:00 p.m. / 8:30 p.m. Expedition 9 and 13 (If you have to work/go to school) : 1:00 p.m. / 6:00 p.m. Expedition 11 : Midday / 5:00 p.m. Expedition 14 : 10 a.m. / 4:00 p.m. Expedition 21 : 8:00 a.m. / 10:20 a.m. / 00:40 p.m. / 3:00 p.m. / 5:20 p.m. / 7:40 p.m. Expedition 24 : 1:40 p.m. Expedtion 35 : 3:00 p.m. Expedition 37 : 8:15 p.m. / 11:00 a.m. / 1:45 p.m. / 4:30 p.m. / 7:15 p.m. Expedition 38 : 7:25 p.m. / 10:20 a.m. / 1:15 p.m. / 4:10 p.m. / 7:05 p.m. PvP Of course, PvP is important for leveling and sparkle your ships. My PvP choice is the old choice so I can face any kind of fleets, depending of the mood of the others players. How I do PVP '- NEVER use any kind of planes except Reconnaissance Seaplanes and Saiuns !' Why ? Because if there is any ship that can do Anti-Air Cut-In on the other side, your bauxite consumption will increase greatly AND you will loose some if not all your aircraft proficiency (True story : Have sent a full CV fleet against a single Teruzuki before cost me around 800 bauxite loss AND all of my Aircraft proficiency vanished. NEVER AGAIN !). Do I can still use CV/L ? Yes, with an Anti-Air Cut-in + Saiun setup for example. - My usual PvP fleet is XX (any kind of Flagship that need to level up or gain some morale - often a 2nd DD in my case) / BB / CL(T) / CA(V) / DD / SS against a regular fleet. - If there is 1 or 2 SS in the enemy fleet : Use a ship than can do OASW and you can still go on Line Ahead formation. - If the enemy fleet have aircrafts : YIKES ! Either I can use more Anti-air Cut-In or just pray that my ships will not get rekt in the aerial opening and somehow manage to incapacitate the CAV / CV/Ls. Enemies CAV and CVLs will always attack the SS, which mean they won't target your other ships. - If the enemy fleet is heavy (I.e. no ship capable of ASW) or have at most 1 ship capable of OASW : Send a SS fleet and hope to incapacitate it with your opening torpedoes (If it's an enemy Isuzu or OASW ship, pray). Your will save more resources - If the enemy fleet is full of ASw ships (i.e. DD / CL / CAV only) : Bring a single SS in your fleet and use Anti-air Cut-in in case of enemy CAVs - If the enemy fleet is full SS or Akashi + full SS : Send a fleet with X-1 DD and/or CL + 1BB, where X is the number of submarines in the other fleet. By doing so, the 1st ship in the fleet that can attack SS will be the MVP because of the 2nd shelling phase. The BB can rekt the enemy Akashi - and sometimes steal the MVP, but this is a rare situation, at least for me. - If the enemy fleet is a single ship : NO MERCY !! Especially if she's Lv50 or above (Lv155 lone waifus and Lv155 couples are every admiral's dreams to gain a max of Experience). In case of a single CV/L, don't forget to use Anti-Air Cut-in. In case of lone SS, use either OASW ship or only 1 ship capable of ASW among your fleet so she can get MVP (There is still a little risk of fail if that ship can't do OASW and the SS target and hit it) - If the enemy fleet is "shit" like 2CLT 2HeavyBB 2CV/L : Try to face it and pray to KO the enemy flagship, OR sent a lone ship that will still gain some morale (Don't go in Night battle of course) but you won't win your match. - If the enemy is a troll fleet on top of being "shit" as well : Either ignore it or send a lone SS to reduce resource consumption to a minimum - I recommand to face those fleets for your C2 Quest, where either Victory or Defeat means nothing. Save the easiest matchs (Subs fleets, lone waifus fleet etc...) for quest C3 (Win 5 exercises) Do I want to Night Battle in PVP ? It's all depending on the situation of the fleet at the end of the Day battle. - If it's a loss during daybattle BUT if you can still attack at night (I.e. your ships are not heavily damaged) and try to get A/S-rank or KO the enemy flagship, then yes go into night battle ! There is still a risk that you will loose with a D-rank (And thus loose even more morale). - If you're at A-Rank during Daybattle (4 enemies down among the 6), no need to go in Night Battle, you will only loose some morale among the non-flagship non-MVP ships. Note : Be careful ! It may be possible that an enemy ship is still left at 1 HP and is not KO, which will distort the result of the exercice. Think to check the result of the exercise with the BattleInfo module for Kancolle Viewer for example Conclusion : With this kind of resource management, I can do 4 minimal LSC each 2 days and still recover my resources to 300K. This is only my own personal way of playing the game. There are some things that I lack and can be improved. I want to thanks Zel-melon and Tadano Hitoshi for pointing out some things that I have to improve in this blog entry Category:Blog posts